Shadow of Intent
Shadow of Intent ist eine 2014 gegründete Deathcore-Band. Geschichte Gegründet wurde Shadow of Intent im Jahr 2014 von den beiden Musikern Chris Wiseman und Ben Duerr als Internet-Band.Micah: Pigsqueals and Breakdowns: Live Interview With Shadow Of Intent Zu der Zeit der Gründung hatte Duerr bereits Halo-inspirierte Liedtexte verfasst, während Wiseman diverse Lieder komponiert hatte. Bereits Mitte des Jahres der Gründung erschien die EP Inferi Sententia mit fünf Titeln, die in Eigenregie produziert und lediglich auf digitaler Ebene veröffentlicht wurde. Alle fünf Titel wurden auf dem im Januar des Jahres 2016 veröffentlichten Debütalbums Primordial erneut eingespielt. Als Gastmusiker im Stück The Cosmic Inquisitor ist Enterprise-Earth-Frontsänger Dan Watson zu hören. Im März des Jahres 2017 wurde das zweite Album Reclaimer für eine Veröffentlichung im Laufe des Jahres angekündigt. Zudem wurden mit Federico Zuccarelli, Keith Kohlhepp und Matt Kohanowski ein Gitarrist, ein Bassist und ein Schlagzeuger fest in die Band integriert.Landon Turlock: It-djents.com: NEWS: Shadow Of Intent Drop Music Video And Announce New Album Am Entstehungsprozess des im April des Jahres 2017 veröffentlichten Albums waren Vildhjarta-Gitarrist Buster Odeholm und die Abigail-Williams-Session-Musikerin Kelsie Hargita beteiligt.Phil Boozeman''MetalSucks.com'': The New Shadow Of Intent Album Will Sexually Excite You Als Gastmusiker wirken Ingested-Sänger Jason Evans, Dickie Allen von Infant Annihilator und Abiotic, Aleksandr Shikolai von Slaughter to Prevail und Lorna-Shore-Sänger Tom Barber mit.Greg Kennelty: Metal Injection: SHADOW OF INTENT Pairs With INFANT ANNIHILATOR & INGESTED Frontmen For A Slamming New Song Innerhalb der ersten Verkaufswoche wurden 500 Einheiten des Albums als Tonträger verkauft.Matt Brown: Metal Insider: Metal By Numbers 5/11: Madness remains on the charts Reclaimer erhielt bei einer Umfrage zum Album des Jahres 2017 von Metal Injection 72 Stimmen und damit 0,33 Prozent aller Stimmen der Leser des Onlineportals.Riley Rowe: Metal Injection: Metal Injection Junkies Vote MASTODON For 2017's Album of the Year Am 1. Dezember des Jahres 2017 spielte die Band ihr allererstes Konzert im Webster Underground in Hartford im Bundesstaat Connecticut.Mike: The Circle Pit: Shadow Of Intent – First Ever Live Show! Im Januar des Jahres 2018 wurde die Band zusammen mit Gruppen wie Dying Fetus, Kamelot und Morbid Angel für das New England Metal and Hardcore Fest im Palladium in Worcester bestätigt, ehe Shadow of Intent zwischen dem 13. und 24. April ihre erste Konzertreise durch mehrere Bundesstaaten der Vereinigten Staaten als Opener für Carnifex, Oceano und Winds of Plague absolvierte.Joe DiVita: Loudwire: 2018 New England Meta & Hardcore Fest Reveals Initial LineupRobert Pasbani: Metal Injection: CARNIFEX Announce "Only U.S. Tour This Year" with OCEANO, WINDS OF PLAGUE, ARCHSPIRE and more Vom 8. Juni bis 13. Juli 2018 folgt die zweite Nordamerikatour als Opener für The Black Dahlia Murder und Whitechapel. Die Konzertreise wird auch von Aversions Crown und Fleshgod Apocalypse begleitet.Metal Blade Records: The Black Dahlia Murder and Whitechapel to co-headline USA tour with Fleshgod Apocalypse, Aversions Crown, Shadow Of IntentGraham Hartmann: Loudwire: The Black Dahlia Murder + Whitechapel Announce Devastating U.S. Tour Am 6. April 2018 veröffentlichte die Band mit Underneath a Sullen Moon ein neues Lied.Joe_Doe: Metalnerd: Shadow Of Intent premiere new track “Underneath A Sullen Moon” Musik und Texte Shadow of Intent spielen eine melodische Variante des Deathcore mit Anleihen des Melodic Death Metal, der Vergleichbar mit Cattle Decapitation, The Black Dahlia Murder und Make Them Suffer ist. Im Lied The Forsaken Effigy werden gar Vibes des 90er-Jahre Hip-Hop und des Nu-Metals erkannt.Metal Lifestyle: [http://metallifestyle.weebly.com/metal-lifestyle/review-shadow-of-intent-reclaimer Shadow of Intent - Reclaimer Kritik] Die Musik wird als „ein Bastard aus slammende Brutalität und technische Tödlichkeit“ beschrieben.Connor Welsh: New Transcendence: [http://new-transcendence.com/review-shadow-intent-primordial-2016/ Shadow of Intent - Primordial Kritik] Die symphonischen Einschübe erinnern dabei an Genrekollegen wie Fleshgod Apocalypse oder Make Them Suffer. Das Zusammenspiel von Wiseman und Kohanowski kreieren brutale Momentaufnahmen, die an Behemoth zu ihrer Black-Metal-Zeit erinnern.Connor Welsh: New Transcendence: [http://new-transcendence.com/review-shadow-intent-reclaimer-2017/ Shadow of Intent - Reclaimer Kritik] Auch erinnere die Musik von Shadow of Intent an den von Lorna Shore erfundenen symphonischen Blackened Technical Deathcore.Landon Turlock: Itdjents.com: [http://www.itdjents.com/reviews-2/review-shadow-intent-reclaimer/ Shadow of Intent - Reclaimer Kritik] Ben Duerrs Schreigesang zeigt sich von Musikern wie Phil Bozeman von Whitechapel, Shagrath von Dimmu Borgir, Mikael Åkerfeldt von Opeth und Travis Ryan von Cattle Decapitation beeinflusst, während Wisemans Instrumentalspiel Einflüsse von As Blood Runs Black, The Black Dahlia Murder, Dream Theater, Septicflesh, Within the Ruins und Ovid’s Withering aufweist. Auch werden Einflüsse Behemoth und Job for a Cowboy erkannt.Jordan Swickard: New Transcendence: INTERVIEW: Ben Duerr of Shadow of Intent, Desponent and In Depths & Tides Der Klargesang wird von Chris Wiseman übernommen. Die Liedtexte, die hauptsächlich von Ben Duerr geschrieben werden, behandeln ausschließlich die Ereignisse der Computerspielserie Halo. Aufgrund dessen etablierte sich in der Deathcore-Szene der Begriff Halocore. Im April 2018 veröffentlichten Stück Underneath a Sullen Moon verarbeitet Sänger Ben Duerr indes einen gescheiterten Suizidversuch und verarbeitet die Frage, was passiert wäre, wäre der Suizid erfolgreich gewesen. Musikalische Projekte Chris Wiseman ist Musiker in der US-amerikanischen Metalcore-Band Currents. Ben Duerr spielt des Weiteren in den Gruppen Desponents, Hollow Prophet und In Depths and Tides. Schlagzeuger Matt Kohanowski spielte in der Deathcore-Band Dealey Plaza, Bassist Keith Kohlhepp war Teil der Metalband Proletariat und Federico Zuccarelli war ehemals Mitglied bei Construct Paradise. Bandname Shadow of Intent ist der Name eines Frachtschiffs aus der Halo-Serie. Die Musiker wählten diesen Namen aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sich die Liedtexte um die Spieleserie drehen. Diskografie * 2014: Inferi Sententia (EP, Eigenproduktion) * 2016: Primordial (Album, Eigenproduktion) * 2017: Reclaimer (Album, Eigenproduktion) Weblinks * Shadow of Intent bei Facebook * * Shadow of Intent in der Spirit of Metal Webzine Einzelnachweise Kategorie:US-amerikanische Deathcore-Band Kategorie:US-amerikanische Melodic-Death-Metal-Band Kategorie:Bandgründung 2014